


it's possible he wants you too

by jaehyoons97



Series: There's something about him [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jungwoo and Kun got lines, Lucas got it bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: Xuxi decides to not look into it too much and to just let it flow.





	it's possible he wants you too

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought about after seeing their cute interaction at the Mugi Box thingy

Xuxi isn’t sure; maybe it’s just him being the usual hormonal teenager that he is, or being deprived of intimacy that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the slightest touch of Doyoung’s callused fingertips, or the perfect way his native name roll off Doyoung’s tongue, or how Doyoung’s collarbones are looking prominent under his low cut sleeveless top- or just the sight of Doyoung himself-

Jungwoo said to him once in his monotone voice, expression bored as if he’s knew it all along (sometimes Xuxi doesn’t know why people would think of Jungwoo as this soft, angelic person when in reality he’s a stuck up diva who would yell at him for leaving the toilet seat up in a dorm full of guys), “You’re lusting after Doyoung-hyung.”

Xuxi flipped open his dictionary that night to understand what it meant, and has been left wondering ever since if he really is lusting after Doyoung like what Jungwoo said. But the question is: why Doyoung?

“Why not?” Kun said to him one time when he told him about it. “Doyoung’s pretty, kind of annoying but he has his charms. Don’t look into it too much, you’re only going to hurt your head.”

So, Xuxi decides to  _not look into it too much_  and to just let it flow.

But the thought returns because he’s been staring at Doyoung’s lips for the past fifteen minutes as Doyoung elaborates his pizza order to the phone operator- Xuxi imagines how soft they would be if he reached out and swiped his thumb over them. If they would be pliant or adapting to the push and pull of Xuxi’s lips if they were to kiss. If they would love to leave marks all over Xuxi’s neck, shoulders, stomach and thighs. If they would look good around his dick--

“Are you staring at my lips?” Doyoung asks, and Xuxi has to wait until Doyoung calls him to realize the older is talking to him, no longer to the phone operator. “Xuxi.”

“Yes,” he says in an automatic response to his name being called and it only registers to him a few seconds later that Doyoung might take that as an answer to his question.

“Oh, why?”

Stupid, stupid Xuxi.

“They look k-kissable,” Xuxi stutters, silently cursing at himself for not having been learning Korean more diligently to know other adjectives for lips. He earns a raise of Doyoung’s eyebrows; the older clearly not expecting that word as a description for his lips.

“Well. You’re one to talk,” Doyoung says, leaning back against the couch and resuming his game on his phone. This easier; Xuxi can stare at Doyoung’s lips with less pressure this way.

“Talk about what?” Xuxi swears, these Koreans need to stop talking to him in idioms.

“I  _mean_ , if we’re talking about kissable lips, I’m not sure about mine but  _yours_  definitely fit right into that category,” Doyoung explains, voice gentle and patient, genuinely intending to explain what he means.

“Oh,” Xuxi says, feeling his cheeks gradually heat up. “Okay.”

“O- _kay_.”

Xuxi brings a hand to his neck, flustered that Doyoung just used his words to ‘attack’ him. He finds the need to counterattack on that. “But your lips are nice too, hyung. They’re- they’re pretty.”

“You really don’t have to complement my lips, Xuxi.”

“No, hyung. I’m serious, they’re-”

“My lips are decent, that’s it-”

“-irresistible.”

There’s a static sound indicating game over from Doyoung’s phone as Doyoung fixes his gaze at him, eyes wide and unblinking at a loss of words.

While Xuxi finds himself unable to stop talking. “Really. Like, I- I would- I would downright kiss you if I could-”

“If you could?”

“- _or_ if you let me.”

They fall into silence again, Doyoung lowering his gaze but not exactly looking away. His phone is set aside and he fixes his sitting position on the sofa, pulling his knees up against his chest to put his arms around them.

Xuxi doesn’t know where he gets his courage from- or maybe his brain-to-mouth filter is just no longer functioning that he’s unable to stop himself from saying, “Can I, hyung?”

(He is beginning to plan a tongue-removal surgery when he hears Doyoung reply with a quiet  _sure_.)

His brain short-circuits, completely stops working that he is certain a  _ghost_  is taking over his body when he gets up from his seat, moves to the couch where Doyoung makes a space for him, and settles himself face-to-face with the older. When he cups Doyoung’s face and leans in, though, he regains his awareness and almost yelps at their closeness. But it’s too late to pull back so he goes for it, and ignores how fast the blood rushes to his face.

Doyoung’s lips are tender rather than soft, as if they used to be overly-plump and fat but then deflated into the perfect size- Jungwoo has several times pointed out his bizarre way of describing things and Xuxi probably understands why now. Doyoung’s lips are just perfect, just like how they are in his daydreams and fantasies.

And when he pulls away, shiver runs down his spine at lightning speed upon the way Doyoung is looking at him with hooded eyes, mouth slightly open and utterly inviting.

“Will you let me do that again next time,” Xuxi whispers, breathless.

“You can do that again now,” Doyoung answers, before grabbing his nape and pulling him in.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
